


Something Better

by atheistj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheistj/pseuds/atheistj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early stages of Finn and Rey's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure

“I just don’t believe you.”

“Look! It’s right there, I’m telling you.” Rey once again pointed up at the stars and tried to trace a pattern. “When you connect these stars, it looks like BB-8. I swear!”

Finn squinted his eyes and looked up at the night sky again. They were laying down a couple hundred yards away from the Resistance base. They had found a grassy clearing earlier in the day and decided to come back that night to stargaze, something Rey hadn’t done in a while, and she was pretty sure Finn had never done before.

After a moment of staring at the sky, Finn brought his head back down to the grass and looked over at her. “Are you messing with me?”

Rey bit her lip and began to grin. “Maybe…”

Finn laughed and turned his head to look at the sky again. “I knew you couldn’t see BB-8.”

“I had you going for a second,” Rey said and leaned closer to him. “You’re easy to tease.”

“I know,” Finn said, still smiling.

Rey sighed and joined him in looking back up at the stars. They were quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “I used to do this a lot,” she said. “You know, on Jakku.”

Finn turned his head slightly to glance at her. “Yeah?”

Rey nodded. “At night it was cool. Sometimes I would sleep under the stars.” She reached her hand out again to point at the sky. “I’d make pictures in the sky. Try to find patterns in the stars.”

There was sadness in her voice. In his mind, Finn imagined a young girl in desert rags on Jakku, laying out a blanket and gazing at the stars. A rush of sadness flowed through him at the thought. Finn knew that Rey had been alone on Jakku for most of her life, waiting for a family that would never come. It pained him to think about how lonely she must have been.

Without thinking, Finn reached over and brushed his finger over her hand. Her hand was resting a few inches away from his. He tested the boundaries, knowing Rey didn’t always want to be touched. He recalled the first time he had taken her hand, and how she had disliked his touching her. When he touched her now, Rey turned to look at him. There was no agitation in her eyes. She just looked thoughtful. He was still running his finger over her hand when she reached over and laced her fingers through his. Finn closed his fingers around hers and held her gently.

“I’m fine, Finn,” Rey said. She could tell what he was thinking.

“I just don’t like to think of you…there,” he said quietly.

Rey gave a small shrug. “That was my life,” she said. “It’s not something I should forget about.”

“I know. I just…” Finn struggled to find the words. “I wish you could have had something better.”

“And I wish you could have had something better,” Rey said. “I hate to think of you with the First Order. Being put through everything they did to you…”

Finn squeezed her hand. “That was _my_ life,” he said, looking away from her and back up at the stars. “Though I do wish sometimes that I could forget about it.”

Rey hesitated for a moment before moving closer. She was close enough now that her chin was resting on his shoulder. She ran her thumb over Finn’s hand soothingly. They lay there silently, and Rey absently thought about sleeping there for the night. It would most definitely not be a good idea, but she was so comfortable in that moment that she hardly cared.

After a few minutes of silence, Finn turned his head again to look at her. There faces were only inches apart now that she had moved closer. His eyes fell to her lips.

“You know,” Finn said. Rey could feel his breath on her face. “If I hadn’t been with the First Order, I never would have met you.”

Rey looked at him. She realized that her mouth had fallen open slightly at his words. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. “I…” she started before bringing up a free hand to wipe a tear away. “If I wasn’t left on Jakku, I never would have met _you_.”

His eyes lit up at her words. Rey was never so open with anyone. Even with Finn it was difficult. A life of isolation on Jakku did little to teach her about communication, and he knew his life with the First Order had given him the same problem.

Rey wasn’t sure what to do next until she noticed his eyes fall to her lips again. He had been doing that a lot lately, looking at her mouth. Rey thought he wanted to kiss her, but it seemed like he was waiting for her permission. He was always wary of touch with her, ever since they had first met. Rey both appreciated this and disliked this, as sometimes she wanted him to touch her without being so wary.

Her eyes fell to his lips as well. Rey always thought he had a lovely mouth, and wondered for a while what it would be like to kiss him. This thought had her leaning forward before she could think to stop herself. She wanted to kiss Finn, and she knew he wanted to kiss her, but she had never kissed anybody. The thought of it filled her with apprehension and warmth. It was too late to turn back now. She was leaning forward and Finn saw exactly what she was doing and responded in kind.

They stopped for a moment just before they met in the middle, their lips grazing over each other. They shared breath for a few seconds before Rey closed the miniscule distance between them and kissed him. His lips were as soft as she had imagined. For a moment, neither of them moved. She could tell he was being very careful. To spur him on, she nipped his lip. She heard a soft moan deep in his throat. She had never heard him make that noise before, and it filled her with a strange sort of glee that he made that noise for her.

Her nip had the wanted results. He brought his hand up and held the side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Rey let go of his other hand and brought both of her hands up his chest, feeling him through his shirt. She heard him moan again. The sound only encouraged her. She tentatively tried to put her tongue into play. Finn accepted this eagerly, his arm going around her shoulder to hold her closer.

They were both still on their sides, and it was becoming uncomfortable. After a few more moments of kissing in that position, Rey rolled onto her back, pulling Finn with her by his jacket so he was positioned on top of her, his arms on both sides of her head. Rey looked up at him and he was staring at her questioningly. He was still being cautious.

“Rey…” Finn whispered. There was a question in his voice.

Rey pulled him down to kiss him again, telling him without words that this was what she wanted.

It was strange to enjoy the feeling of a man on top of her. In her life on Jakku, this position would have made her feel threatened, but with Finn, she felt safe underneath him. He had always made her feel safe.

Finn’s mouth left her lips and he began working his way down. The feeling of his soft lips on her neck was enough to drive a moan out of her mouth. He was being so gentle, placing soft kisses all over her neck. His gentleness was her undoing. Finn touched her like she was made of glass, always careful, never rough. She knew he did this out of respect for her, and Rey didn’t know what she could have done to deserve someone like him.

Seemingly finished with her neck, Finn’s mouth met with hers again and Rey eagerly responded. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and began pushing his jacket off. Finn helped, sitting up slightly and pulling it the rest of the way off before coming back down and kissing her again. Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wanting to be closer as his kisses left her breathless.

She felt Finn’s hands moving too. He loved playing with her hair. His other hand was running up and down her side. She felt him pull slightly on the bottom of her shirt. Suddenly his hand was on the bare skin of her stomach, and she felt his hand moving further up her shirt and she tensed.

Finn felt it and immediately pulled his hand away and rolled off of her. Rey cried out in protest as he did. She looked over and he was moving away from her.

“I-I’m sorry, Rey,” he sputtered. “I didn’t mean to—I just got carried away.”

Rey licked her swollen lips and stared at him. “Don’t be sorry,” she said. “It’s me. I just…I’ve never…done that before.”

“Me neither!” Finn said. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I don’t think either of us do,” Rey said.

Finn nodded and looked at the ground. Rey could tell he was still feeling guilty over what had just happened.

“Finn,” Rey said. He looked up at her. “I’m not upset at you for touching me. I was just surprised, and I got nervous because I’ve never done this before. Don’t be upset with yourself.”

He looked at her for a few moments before nodding. “Okay,” he said. “But I don’t think we should do any more of that tonight.”

“Probably not,” Rey agreed.

“But…can we stay out here a little while longer?” Finn asked. He was looking up at the stars again.

Rey looked up too. “Yeah,” she said. “I mean, who would want to miss this view?”

Finn lay back down on the grass. Rey hesitated before crawling closer to him. He looked at her cautiously and she snuggled up against his shoulder. After a moment, he put his arm around her and held her close.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me,” Rey whispered into his shoulder.


	2. Complete

Over the next few days, Rey was having trouble keeping her hands off Finn. Their stargazing rendezvous had woken up something inside her. Every time she saw him it was like a fire was lit in her belly. For the first time in her life, she wanted another person. She knew he wanted her too. It was apparent in the way he glanced at her during every Resistance meeting, or when he stared at her as she passed him in the hall. It filled Rey with a strange sort of pleasure to be desired by someone, especially someone she desired in return.

Whenever they were alone, Rey kissed him. She wanted more of what she experienced that night they stargazed. They never went much further than kissing and touching. Finn clearly still had some reservations about touching her too much. Rey was doing her best to fix that.

Rey pulled him into a closet one day when he passed by in the hall, and she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He was tentative but Rey held his hands in place, and it didn’t take him long to forget his hesitations. The feeling of his hands on her sent a bolt of desire straight between her legs.

Another time, Rey brought him to the Millenium Falcon, pushed him down in the captain’s chair so she could straddle him and kissed him hungrily. The feeling of being on top of him was different, and she liked it. She could tell he liked it too because he was touching her more than he usually did, his hands going up her thighs. Her hands were going up his shirt and Rey was prepared to keep going until Finn stood up, lifting her, and set her down, before leaving her alone in the Falcon. Rey thought he wasn’t ready, and she honestly wasn’t sure if she was either. She had been doing her research, and even found the proper protection against pregnancy, but how was she supposed to know when it was time?

The question was answered for her when she was doing maintenance on the Falcon one day. She was directing Chewie, who was on top of the Falcon, from the ground, shouting orders up at him, when she felt someone come up behind her and put a hand on her waist. She sensed immediately that it was Finn and her calls up to Chewie flew from her mind.

Finn surprised her by leaning down and kissing her neck. Rey glanced around. They never did this in public, as they didn’t want to be inappropriate. There were some people around, but no one was paying attention to them. Finn kissed up her neck and Rey leaned into him. His kisses came up to her jaw. Rey turned slightly and saw him looking at her. There was desire in his eyes and Rey was about ready to jump on him right then and there.

“Can I come to your room tonight?” he asked her quietly.

A million things ran through her mind. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? He was ready? Was _she_ ready?

As these nervous thoughts flooded mind, she gave him a nod. She knew this was what she wanted, and based on the way he was looking at her, he wanted it too.

Finn smiled slightly and leaned forward. Rey closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of his lips on hers. She felt his mouth ghosting over hers, not quite touching, but almost. Just as she felt like he was going to kiss her, he stepped back and Rey’s eyes flew open and she saw him walking away.

_What the hell?_

He got her all hot and bothered and just left? Her anticipation for that night suddenly escalated.

Finn’s escapades ruined her concentration for the rest of the afternoon. All she could think about was going back to her room that night and getting ready. Chewie commented on her clear absentmindedness. Damn wookie was observant. She brushed it off by telling him she hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep the night before. She spent the rest of the afternoon in the engine room of the Falcon. As usual, the ship’s light speed was on the fritz. It felt like every day that she had to fix it, but she could hardly keep focused when she kept thinking of Finn’s lips on her neck and his hand on her waist, and what they would be doing that night.

When the workday was done, she told Chewie she would see him the next day and headed to the cafeteria. She wanted to go straight back to her room, but she was starving and she couldn’t go the whole evening without eating something. It was strange having such easy access to food after so many nights going to bed hungry on Jakku. Since she came to be with the Resistance, she never skipped out on going to the cafeteria.

She immediately scanned the room for Finn when she entered. She spotted Poe and Jessika sitting in their usual place, but no Finn. Poe grinned and gave her a wave when he saw her, and she waved back. She didn’t plan on sitting down though. She just wanted to get food and go straight back to her room.

Finn not being there was odd. She usually met up with him and Poe in the cafeteria every evening. She supposed he was avoiding her, which was probably a good thing because if she saw him, she didn’t know if she’d be able to control herself after their little episode this afternoon.

When she finally got back to her room, she scarfed down her food at a faster rate than normal. She couldn’t stop thinking about Finn’s hand on her waist and his lips on her neck. It was like she could still feel him touching her. When she was finished with her food, she wasn’t sure what to do next. Finn hadn’t told her exactly when he would be showing up, but she assumed he would come when most of the base had retired to their bunks for the evening. That gave her some time to prepare.

Shower. She needed a shower. She had been working with Chewie on the Falcon all day and she knew she was sweaty and smelled. The showers were just down the hall from her room. She quickly undressed and wrapped a towel around herself before heading to the showers.

There wasn’t anyone there when she arrived. It seemed she was the first of the evening. She hopped in the first stall and turned on the water. She had gotten used to all the access to water. On Jakku, it was only once in a while when she got the chance to bathe. Water was a precious commodity on that planet. Any time she wanted enough water to bath with, she had to forgo her portions for at least two days. Here with the Resistance, water was not something she had to pay for. She didn’t have to go hungry if she wanted to be clean.

Her thoughts drifted to Finn again as she looked down at her naked body. She tried to imagine his hands on her, his lips on her skin, his strong arms around her shoulders. These thoughts had her hand drifting down her stomach and into the heat she felt pooling between her legs. She slipped a finger inside of herself and kept her thoughts on Finn. It had been a long time since she had pleasured herself. She inserted another finger inside and rubbed her clit with her thumb. She tried to imagine Finn in the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She loved his arms, the way they held her close to him, making her feel safe but desired at the same time. A soft moan escaped her lips. She moved her fingers fast inside of her. She remembered the look in Finn’s eyes earlier that day when he came to see her, like he was ready to take her right then and there…

She gasped as she climaxed, her orgasm startling her as she pulled her fingers away. She had never thought of someone else while she pleasured herself before. It was her thoughts of Finn that brought her to her climax more than her own fingers. If this was her reaction to only thinking of him, she had no idea what would happen when they were together in the flesh that night.

The door opened and she heard someone else come in the shower. She felt herself blushing, thankful they didn’t come in only a minute earlier to hear her. Hurriedly, she cleaned between her legs, erasing any evidence of what happened. She turned off her shower before wrapping her towel around herself and speed walking back to her room. When she entered her room, her first thoughts were on what she was supposed to wear. Did she even need to wear anything? No, she imagined that would be too forward. Besides, she liked the feeling of Finn pulling at her clothes.

It’s not like she had a lot of clothing options. They had provided her with the everyday Resistance clothing and not much else. She elected to wear a pair of the gray uniform pants they had given her, and one of the tank tops meant to be worn under the uniform top. It was nothing special but it would have to do.

She allowed her hair to dry without brushing it. She only ran her fingers through it to avoid tangles. Almost always she wore her hair in three buns, but when she went to sleep, she would wear it down. Finn had never seen her with her hair down, she realized. This would be a first for him.

After getting showering and getting dressed, there wasn’t much else she could do but wait. The anticipation had been building since he came to see her that afternoon. She only wished he had told her _when_ he was coming. “Tonight” was so broad. He could show up in five minutes or three hours. All she could do in her impatience was lie back on her bad and stare at the ceiling. She contemplated trying to sleep, but her mind wouldn’t quiet down. Her heart was beating faster than normal. There was no way she could sleep under these conditions.

Staring at the ceiling until Finn showed up was not going to work. She opted to read the latest reports from the scouts trailing the First Order. She may be distracted, but she needed something to do while she was waiting or she’d go insane. It was best to keep her mind occupied.

An hour passed, then two hours. Enough time passed for Rey to finally feel like she could focus on the reports, but a part of her mind was wondering what was taking Finn so long. A horrible thought crossed her mind. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he had decided this was a bad idea and he didn’t want it to continue. Her gut twisted at the thought.

At that, there was a knock on the door. Rey froze. She knew it was him. She sensed his presence on the other side of the door. She closed the hologram she had been reading and set it down on her desk. When she stood up, she tried to smooth any wrinkles from her clothes, then she ran her fingers through her now dried hair.

Rey stood in front of the door. Finn was just on the other side. She took a breath, and finally opened the door. He was there. His eyes fell on her. She thought he looked nervous, and she imagined she looked the same way. He looked at her hair, hanging over her shoulders like he had never seen it before.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hi,” she said in return, giving him a small smile. “Would you like to come in?”

Finn nodded. She moved to the side and allowed him to enter, then slid the door closed behind him.

This wasn’t the first time Finn had been in her room, but it felt different. When he had been in her room previously, it was just as her friend. Now he was…she didn’t know what to call him now.

Finn turned around to look at her, eyeing her from head to toe. He was wearing his Resistance uniform, a stark contrast to her casual appearance in a tank top. She could see that he wanted to touch her. He put his hands behind his back and held them there. His eyes looked to the floor.

It didn’t look like he was going to say anything, so Rey decided to break the silence. “I’ve been waiting for this all day,” she said.

Finn looked at her again. “You…you do want this, don’t you?”

Rey paused for a moment before stepping closer to him. “I do want this,” she said. When she reached him, she put a hand on his cheek. “I want _you_.”

Finn took her hand in his, turning his face to the side so he could kiss her palm.

“Do you want me, Finn?” she asked him.

He looked at her, almost confused by her question. His hand went to her waist and he brought her closer, their hips pressing together and their lips only inches apart.

“You are the only person I have ever wanted,” he whispered.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. Once again, his words brought tears to her eyes. She brought her other hand up to his face and pulled his face to hers, bringing their lips together.

Finn’s didn’t hesitate, his arms went around her back and he held her to him. Rey opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Her heart was racing. She wanted this. She had wanted this for so long, and now it was here. Her hands went to up the back of his neck and she tugged gently on his hair, urging him on. He took his cue from her and she felt his hands slide down to her thighs. He surprised her by lifting her up, but she responded immediately and wrapped her legs around his waist.

For a moment, he just held her in his arms and kept kissing her. Rey loved it when he held her up like this. He did it once before on the Falcon when he stood up from the captain’s chair and lifted her with him. It was a reminder of how strong he was, and it only made Rey want him even more.

Rey made and impatient noise into his mouth. Finn got the message and stepped towards the bed. When he reached it, he sat down and Rey repositioned herself so she was straddling him. Not taking her lips off his, her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and eagerly began to work them open. She wanted his clothes off. Finn helped her, working the buttons open until they met in the middle. When they were all unbuttoned, Rey pulled her mouth away from his and tugged his shirt off. She placed her hands on his newly exposed skin.

This was the first time she had ever seen him without a shirt. Before, she had only touched him under his shirt, but now that she could see him, she wanted to touch him everywhere. She leaned down and kissed his chest. Her hands skimmed over every inch of him, every single inch that was covered in well-toned, solid muscle. She heard him moan above her and felt his hands move up to her breasts, feeling her through her shirt. Rey pulled back up so she could look at him, then she reached down and tugged her shirt over her head. She wore nothing underneath and she was exposed to him.

Finn’s eyes were on her and Rey couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. No one had ever seen her naked before. Her body wasn’t delicate. Scars marked her pale, rough skin after a lifetime of scavenging on Jakku. Rey watched Finn’s face as he took her in. After only a few seconds he leaned forward and began planting kisses on her breasts. Rey held him to her, encouraging him to keep going. Her hands went to his shoulders, feeling his muscular frame.

“Finn…” Rey moaned. There was a request in her voice.

Seeming to get her message, Finn moved so he could place Rey on her back on the bed, then he climbed over her and put his lips on hers again. Rey sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth for him again. His hands were on her breasts, and Rey was grateful that there was no longer a barrier between them. The feeling of his skin on hers lit a fire inside of her.

His hands soon moved to her waist, and Rey could feel him tugging at her pants. She lifted her hips helpfully, allowing him to pull down her pants and underwear. He moved to sit up so he could pull her pants all the way down her legs and toss them to the side. She was now completely bare, but her self-conscious feelings were gone. Finn was looking at her like he wanted to touch every inch of her exposed skin, and the look of desire in his eyes extinguished any embarrassment she might have felt previously.

Finn’s lips went to her stomach and she noticed him working his way down. She was confused for a moment about what he was doing before she realized. Rey brought her knees up to allow him better access. When he finally reached his endpoint, he glanced up at her.

“Is this alright?” he asked.

Rey nodded eagerly. He gave her a small nod in return before he began kissing down her inner thigh. Her head fell back against her pillow. She felt his strong arms slip around her thighs, keeping her still as his mouth made contact with her clit, the heat of his tongue eliciting a low moan from Rey. She reached down and buried her hand in his hair, encouraging him to keep going. He didn’t need much encouragement as his tongue darted between her slick folds. Rey moaned again, the pleasure coursing through her as his mouth tended to her most intimate of areas. Her hands were grasping the soft sheets beneath her. Not missing a beat, Finn slid his hand up her midsection and cupped her breast. Rey put her hand on his, following his movements. She was moaning out words that were barely intelligible, urging him on— _“yes, like that. Please. Don’t stop.”_ She could hear Finn’s moans too as his focused his attention on her pleasure. Her eyes were closed, and she was getting lost in the feeling of his mouth on her.

All too soon she felt herself coming to her breaking point. Her hand squeezed his while the other gripped the sheets and with a sharp groan, she came, pleasure crashing into her all at once. Her hips were twitching as Finn guided her down from her haze.

Rey barely registered Finn crawling back up her body and positioning himself over her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought his mouth down on hers. He kissed her softly, the weight of her orgasm still working its way through her. She could taste herself on his tongue. Without thinking, she moved under him, positioning him between her legs. He still had his pants on, and Rey moved her hands down so she could tug at his belt.

Finn stilled and pulled his mouth away from hers. “Are you ready?” He was looking down at her cautiously; looking for any sign that she wanted to stop.

“Yes,” Rey said immediately.

His hands moved to his belt, and Rey heard the sound of a buckle and zipper as he unclasped his pants and moved to take them off. When he leaned over her again, he rested his forehead against hers. Rey wrapped her legs around his hips, signaling to him that she was ready. His hand went to her waist. Gently, he guided himself inside of her, pushing into her wet heat until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Rey let out a gasp. Her body tensed and Finn kept his eyes trained on her. He waited for her to adjust, watching her with desire and affection in his eyes. The feeling was indescribable. The way he felt inside of her. It felt…right.

Experimentally, Rey moved her hips, and she watched as Finn’s mouth fell open in a groan. She leaned up and kissed him. He began to move then. A sharp sigh came from her lips as he slowly pulled out of her, and eased back in with a solid stroke of his hips. His lips went to her jaw, planting soft kisses there as he continued to move. Beneath him, she arched her back, and the angle changed, eliciting a moan from both of them when he pushed back into her. At this, he started to pick up the pace. He was still being gentle, but she felt his eagerness. His lips were at her neck and he wasn’t kissing her anymore, rather focusing his full attention on thrusting into her.

“Finn,” she moaned out at a particularly pleasurable thrust. “Finn…”

The sound of his name on her lips only made him moan louder. His hands were at her breasts again, and Rey could feel her orgasm building inside of her again. She didn’t fight it. There was no use in delaying what they both wanted.

Finn brought his face back up so he could look at her, his dark eyes piercing into hers. At this, Rey brought her hips up and ground against him and he pushed deeper inside of her. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, holding eye contact with him as his thrusts continued. That familiar heat was building between her legs and she knew it wouldn’t be long. Her moans matched his. With just one more thrust, he had her. Her climax coursed through her. She kept her eyes on his as she came, wanting him to see the pleasure he gave her. The look on her face had Finn toppling over the edge, and with another thrust, he came, moaning her name as he spent himself deep inside of her, holding eye contact with her as it happened.

The two stared at each other as they came down from their haze. Finn held himself on top of her for a few moments before he pulled out and rolled over on his back next to her. They were both breathing heavily, and Rey could feel herself sweating.

After a minute of heavy breathing, Rey reached over and took Finn’s hand in hers. “You’re amazing,” she said.

Finn looked at her. “I wanted to say that first.”

Rey looked back at him. She stared at him for a moment before leaning over and kissing him softly, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on hers. _I love you._


	3. Belonging

Rey was trailing kisses along Finn’s jaw. She was starting to learn what he liked, and the quickest methods she could use to get him in the mood. They were naked in Finn’s bed together, having just gone their third round since their first time a few days prior. His arm was draped lazily around her shoulder and her hand was splayed across his chest as they cuddled together. After their first time, Rey had wondered if the magic would be gone, if they would lose their spark after being together for the first time. That worry quickly vanished as she discovered that being with him only got better each time. It had only been a few minutes since he made her come, but she was already ready for more.

“You need to stop that or I’m not gonna be able to contain myself,” Finn said as he glanced down at her. She was still planting kisses on his jaw.

“Good,” she said into his skin.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Finn chuckled.

“ _Mmhmm…_ ” Rey planted another kiss on his chin.

Finn sighed and unwrapped his arm from around her, moving to get out of bed.

“Hey!” Rey protested. She grabbed Finn’s shoulders and pulled him back down.

He sighed louder and plucked her hands off his shoulders. He moved away again, this time managing to get off the bed. “Rey, come on,” he said, reaching to pick his pants up off the floor. “I invited you to my room so we could go over the reports.”

Rey raised her eyebrows and looked at him disbelievingly. “So you didn’t want to have sex with me?”

“No…yes! That’s not what I’m saying.” Finn huffed out a breath and began pulling on his pants. “I was hoping we could do that _after_ we went through the reports but you came in here and you didn’t seem to care much about the reports.”

“This afternoon you came to me and said ‘Want to come to my room tonight?’ and I said ‘Sure, Finn.’ Excuse me for misreading that.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to be more clear next time,” Finn said. He picked up her shirt and pants from the floor and tossed them to her. “Can we go through the reports now?”

“Of course,” Rey said. She pointedly ignored the clothes he tossed to her. Instead, she got up and crawled towards him. He was standing at the foot of the bed, having just picked up the holopad from his desk.

“What are you doing?” he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rey dropped to her stomach and raised her feet in the air. She rested her chin on the top of her hands and looked at him innocently. “I’m waiting for you to read the reports.”

Finn swallowed, his gaze trailing over her legs and backside. Rey did her best not to smirk.

“The reports, Finn,” Rey said helpfully. His eyes snapped back to her face.

“Right…” he pressed a button on the holopad and it activated. “Scouts have spotted First Order soldiers on the outskirts of the capital city on Lothal. The city is under Resistance control for now, but seeing as Lothal is a key trade route, the higher ups there are worried about a possible impending attack. The admiral in charge there reported—could you please stop doing that?”

Rey tilted her head back in surprise. “Doing what?”

“Licking your lips and doing that…eye thing that you do,” Finn sputtered.

Rey tilted her head to the side and looked him over. “What eye thing?” Her tongue darted out and she licked her bottom lip. Her eyes went back up to his face as she tried to make it abundantly clear what she was thinking about.

Finn looked at her naked backside again and let out a breath, seemingly giving up. He dropped the holopad on the table and approached the bed. Rey had to resist grinning in victory as he turned her over on her back and climbed on top of her.

“You’re insufferable,” Finn said as he went to kiss her neck.

“You love it,” Rey said.

*****

Rey managed to find an excuse to go see Finn the next afternoon. Usually they only got to see each other at meals and in the evenings, but Poe had approached her and asked her to deliver reports on Stormtrooper movements on Mandalore. He was considered their resident expert on Stormtroopers for obvious reasons. His information on their system had proved vital on more than one occasion. She tried to keep herself from skipping as she approached the command center. While Rey usually spent her time in the shipyard on repairs or practicing her piloting, Finn’s position in the Resistance kept him among the battle strategists and commanders.

When Rey entered the command center, her eyes searched the busy room for Finn. She spotted him across the room next to one of the mapping stations. She started towards him but stopped when she noticed he was talking to someone. Lieutenant Connix was next to him. Rey didn’t know her well, but she had crossed paths with her a few times since her arrival. Finn seemed to know her well. They were both smiling at each other and Rey noticed Connix was leaning close to him. Rey was about to approach them again when she saw Connix lean forward and place her hand on Finn’s chest, then she brought her head up and whispered something into Finn’s ear. Rey’s eyebrows shot up, wondering what Connix could be saying to him that must be whispered. She looked at Finn’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. Finn was expressionless for a moment, but then broke out into a grin.

Rey felt a sick drop in her stomach as she watched them. She had to restrain herself from walking up to Connix and shoving her off of Finn. She knew what she was feeling. It was jealousy, but she had never felt it over another person before. Without thinking, she stopped the next person who came near her.

“Hey, would you mind giving this to Finn for me? They’re the latest reports on Stormtrooper movement.” She said this hurriedly, wanting to get out of the room. The man she had stopped agreed, took the holopad from her, and kept walking.

Rey turned around on her heel and walked out of the command center.

She avoided Finn for the rest of the day. She ate her lunch on the Falcon with Chewie, and before dinner, she told Poe to tell Finn she was ill so he wouldn’t come to her room that night. She knew she may have been blowing things out of proportion, but every time she remembered Finn’s smile as Connix whispered into his ear, she couldn’t bring herself to care very much.

She didn’t see Finn until the next day at lunch. She arrived early at the cafeteria, hoping to miss him and bring her food to the Falcon again to eat, but he showed up early too and spotted her before she could avoid him. He waved at her from across the cafeteria and she froze, unsure of what to do. Before he could reach her, she resolved to turn around and walk away, her tray of food in her hands. She heard him shout her name from behind her but she kept walking. His footsteps grew louder behind her, and by the time she reached the exit to the cafeteria, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She finally stopped.

Finn circled around so he was standing in front of her. He looked concerned. “Rey, didn’t you hear me? Are you doing okay? Poe said you were sick last night—”

“I’m fine,” she said. She tried to move around him but he blocked her path.

“Do you want to eat lunch together? I was worried—”

“If I want your company, I’ll ask for it,” Rey said harshly. Finn looked taken aback and she took advantage of his silence to move around him and out of the cafeteria, heading back towards the Falcon.

*****

Rey lay on her bed that night, looking through her own pilot reports. Finn hadn’t shown up to dinner that evening, and she hadn’t seen him since she walked away from him at lunch. She wasn’t sure if she should feel victorious or disappointed. Part of her wanted him to chase after her, but she also wanted him to know she was angry with him and to keep his distance.

_But I’d prefer he chase after me._

Every time she thought she was overreacting, she remembered Connix’s hand on Finn’s chest and the smile on Finn’s face and she was furious all over again. This was entirely new ground for her. Finn wasn’t her boyfriend. She wasn’t sure exactly what he was to her, but she thought they were at least exclusive. She knew he wouldn’t want other men whispering in her ear while touching her.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door. “Rey! Rey, open up!” Finn’s voice came from the other side of the door.

Rey wanted to smile and yell at him to go away all at once. She hesitated a moment before answering him. She wanted him to know she was angry, but she also wanted to have it out with him. “It’s open!” she finally shouted.

Her door slid open and Finn stepped inside, he pressed a button on her wall and her door slid closed. Rey didn’t get up from her bed. She just watched him.

Finn stared at her for a moment before saying anything. “Rey, what’s going on? Did I do something? I know you’re angry with me.”

Rey took a breath and closed the holopad she was reading and tossed it to the side. She crossed her arms over her chest. “I saw you with Connix yesterday,” she said. “You two looked quite cozy.”

Finn’s eyebrows scrunched together and his head went backwards in surprise. “You-you saw me with Connix? What are you talking about?” He sounded bewildered.

“Have a lot of secrets with her, do you?” Rey asked, irritation apparent in her voice. “Do you let everyone feel you up while you’re on the job?”

Finn shook his head. “Rey, I don’t know what you think you saw—”

“What I _saw_ was Connix with her hand on your chest whispering something into your ear while you were grinning like we had just defeated the First Order!” Rey burst out, unable to contain her frustration.

“Rey, it wasn’t like that!” Finn almost shouted.

“Then what was it like?” Rey finally got up from her bed and advanced on him. “Please explain it to me. I’m all ears.”

“Connix is just like that!” Finn cried. “She does that with everybody, not just me. She’d probably flirt with you too if you gave her half a chance!”

“Well I don’t want her _flirting_ with you or _touching you_ anymore,” Rey said and she jabbed a finger into his chest to accentuate her point.

Finn glanced down at the finger she had at his chest. Quickly, he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her there. “The only one I want touching me is you.” His mouth ghosted over her lips.

Rey was still angry with him, but he was doing a good job of making her forget. Without thinking, she crashed her lips into his, letting out all her frustration of the last day. She kissed him hard, and he responded in kind. His free hand reached up and began pulling at her hair. Rey bit his bottom lip so he’d open his mouth, and pushed her tongue against his, devouring him in a new way. Her hands gripped his shoulders tight enough to bruise. She wasn’t in the mood to wait. She pulled him backwards towards the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the mattress, he tried to push her onto the bed, but she turned him around and pushed him down instead. She climbed on top of him and straddled him, enjoying seeing his panting form beneath her.

Finn tugged off his shirt and Rey rocked her hips into his, feeling his hardness beneath her. “Do you want me, Finn?” she asked him, already short of breath.

Finn nodded eagerly.

“Tell me you want me,” Rey breathed.

“Rey,” he said. She loved the sound of her name on his lips. “You are the only one I want.”

Rey’s mouth quirked up, hearing what she wanted to hear. Her hands went to work on his belt beneath her. When she had him unzipped, she pulled down his pants and undergarments. He helpfully kicked them off when she got them to his feet. Rey looked up at him and saw pure desire on his face as she grasped his hardness. He cried out and she began to stroke him. Low groans from him only spurred her on. She leaned down and took him in her mouth. She heard him groan above her as she took his full length of him in her mouth. Before when she did this, she liked to tease him, but not tonight. Tonight she wanted him writhing above her, wanted to give him exactly what she knew would drive him mad. His groans only spiked her own arousal. Her hips were rocking back and forth, following the motion of her mouth as she teased his cock. She saw his hands gripping the sheets and she knew he was getting close.

“Rey! Rey, stop. I’m gonna—” Finn sputtered out from above her.

Rey obliged him, not wanting him to finish so soon. She clambered back on top of him and looked down at his wide eyes. He was waiting for her to make the next move, letting her have the control. She reached up and pulled off the nightgown she had been wearing. Then she pulled off her underwear, baring herself to him. He always stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time whenever he saw her naked. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts.

Rey began to slowly rock her hips against him. He let out a whimper. “What do you want, Finn?” Rey asked breathlessly.

“You,” Finn answered eagerly.

Rey slowly began to lower herself onto him. “Just me?” she asks.

Finn nodded, his patience wearing thin. “Only you.”

Rey rewarded that answer by lowering herself the rest of the way onto him. He let out a groan as she settled herself. Rey couldn’t keep her own moans from coming out. Every time he was inside her, it felt like perfect, familiar, but new and different all at the same time. Finn was staring up at her with only affection in his eyes. His hands went to her hips and he gripped her tightly. This was the first time she had ever been on top. She liked being underneath Finn, it made her feel safe and warm, but being on top of him was exciting. She liked seeing him between her strong thighs.

Finally, Rey began to move. He lets her decide the rhythm. She rocks into him slowly at first, but begins to pick up the pace. Finn starts thrusting up into her, making her shout with the feeling. His hands on her waist follow her movements. She puts her hands on his chest, trying to find some balance but also wanting to feel more of him. Her movements become quicker as she gets used to the feeling of him thrusting up into her. She hears her own gasps coming louder and louder.

Finn surprises her when he suddenly sits up. He doesn’t flip them over, but he moves into a sitting position so he is face to face with her as she rides him. His hand moves down between them and he begins to rub her clit in circular motions. Rey gaps at the overwhelming sensations. She brings her hands to his face and kisses him, opening her mouth and letting him in. Finn returns the kiss eagerly, running his tongue along hers and gasping into her mouth.

Her senses are overloaded and she feels herself approaching the brink. She pulls her mouth away and buries her face into his neck. She knows he’s close too. His thrusts are becoming erratic and his grunts are growing louder. Rey rocks her hips into him once more before she finally comes, crying out as she does. Finn thrusts up into her two more times before he finds his own release. He bites her shoulder as he comes, and Rey groans from the feeling.

Neither of them move for a few moments. They just sit there wrapped up in each other. Rey plants kisses along his neck, and she feels him running his hand over her back, his other hand playing with her hair.

“You should get jealous more often,” he says into her shoulder.

Rey leans back so she can look at his face. She feels him softening inside her but doesn’t pull away. She raises a brow at him. “I was a scavenger,” she says. “I learned from a young age that I had to protect what’s mine.”

Finn chuckled. “Does that make me yours?”

Rey kisses him and rests her forehead against his. “Of course it does.”


	4. Breakable

“Bring me the hydrospec, Chewie!” Rey shouted up from the engine room beneath the floor of the Falcon. The damn hyperdrive. She knew this ship was old, but fixing the hyperdrive every time she came back from a mission was starting to get old. She had no idea how Han and Chewie were able to put up with this for so many years.

Chewie’s furry arm reached down with the hydrospec in hand and she took it from him. She was about to turn her attention back to the hyperdrive when Chewie spoke to her.

“What’s going on with you and Finn?” he roared in wookie.

Rey glanced up at him in surprise. She and Finn had been together for about two weeks. They were trying to be discreet, but it seemed that Chewie had caught on.

Rey shrugged, and didn’t see the point in lying to him. “We’re together.”

“I thought so,” Chewie roared.

“How did you figure it out?” Rey asked.

Chewie tilted his head to the side. “Is it supposed to be a secret?”

Rey stood up and poked her head out from the engine room. “Yes.”

Chewie barked out a laugh.

“ _What_?” Rey asked. “What’s so funny?”

“You might want to try a little harder,” Chewie said with another roaring laugh. “People have been talking.”

Rey swallowed. _Dammit_. It’s not like she knew the rules on keeping a relationship a secret. She had never even been in a relationship. But apparently she and Finn may as well have broadcasted what was going on to the entire base for all the good their secrecy has done.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Chewie roared. “I’m glad you’re together.”

Rey looked at him, surprised. “You are?”

Chewie shrugged. “If you make each other happy.” At that, he turned around and headed back towards the cockpit to finish his repairs.

Rey scrunched her eyebrows together and contemplated what Chewie said for a moment before going back to work on the hyperdrive. Finn does make her happy. She didn’t even know what happiness truly was until she met Finn. Finn was also the first person she had ever wanted. She had yearned for family, for friendship, but her desire for Finn was something she had never experienced before. She craved his touch, the feeling of him on top of her, beneath her. It was strange to want someone so much in this way.

Something had been on her mind since a few days prior when she had seen Finn with Connix, and then climbed on top of him the next night and rode him until she was sure she was satisfied. That was exciting. She liked taking control, holding him between her thighs. But still, she remembered his gentle hands on her breasts, on her hips. He still held himself back with her, and Rey didn’t understand why. Whenever she was alone, she could imagine him taking control, his strong arms holding her tight, his lips and teeth marking up her skin. She loved how he touched her gently, like she was made of glass, but she was not made of glass. She would not break. She wanted him to know that.

An idea was starting to form in her mind.

*****

Finn opened his door that night to find Rey standing there. He smiled at the sight.

“Hey, come in,” he said, and moved to the side so she could walk past him and into his room.

“You ready?” she asked him.

Finn shut the door and turned to face her. She was wearing her usual Resistance attire, and he could tell she was freshly showered. “Yeah,” he answered her and closed the distance between them. He put his hands on her hips to bring her closer and his lips quickly attached to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her jaw.

“Woah, woah, Finn,” Rey put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

Finn looked at her, confused. “What is it?”

“I came here so we could go through the reports together,” she said.

Finn’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah…I know. It’s just that we usually…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

Rey leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I know, but I think it’s a good idea for us to get through these reports.”

Finn stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” He was still surprised by her words.

“Alright, well let’s get to it,” Rey said. She turned around and moved to sit on the chair at his desk. That confused Finn too. She was usually prone to make herself at home on his bed.

Finn eyed her, perplexed, before sitting on the foot of his bed. He took the holopad out of his pocket, and she took out her own. They went through the reports together. News from the Republic. A few of General Organa’s most trusted colleagues believed there to be a mole in the senate for the First Order. They sent a list of suspects. If this were to be true, the First Order could have information on the senators’ every move. News from Lothal. The First Order soldiers that had been spotted there recently attacked the marketplace in the middle of the day. They set up holopads everywhere to display General Hux offering them help, or rather, demanding their subjugation. The message went on for just over a minute before Resistance troops were able to cut it off. No news of Kylo Ren or Snoke’s movements. They were like ghosts.

The entire time they went through the reports, Finn kept glancing up at Rey, waiting for her to make a move. She usually grew bored of the reports and interrupted him in the middle in favor of taking him to bed. But her eyes remained focused on the hologram, and she only spared him a few looks.

When they were finally finished, Rey stood up from her chair and stretched. Finn watched her. The way her shirt rode up and exposed the skin of her stomach, the way her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him. He was sitting there staring at her. She gave him a smile before approaching him. She stood between his legs and leaned down to kiss him. Finn groaned at the feeling of her lips finally reaching his. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer. Her mouth opened, accepting him further in, and he gladly indulged. He lay back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Her knees went to either side of his hips, keeping her lips on his.

Finn’s hands were trailing across her back now, gentle touches as he felt her own hands exploring his chest. Finn gasped when she reached down and grabbed him. He was already hard and he rocked his hips into her touch. He heard her moan at that. Her lips went to his neck, leaving wet marks wherever she went. But when Finn’s hands went to the bottom of her shirt to pull it off, she suddenly brought her head up and moved her hand away from his hardness, no longer kissing him, and just looked at him.

“Not tonight,” she said quietly. Then she leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his mouth.

Finn was too surprised to say anything as she got up off of him and picked up her holopad before leaving his room. He was alone now, and he had no idea what had just happened.

*****

Finn didn’t see Rey again until lunch the next day. She was already at their usual table with her food, sitting next to Poe. They both waved at him when they saw him enter. Finn gave them a small smile before getting in line for his own food. He was still reeling from last night. Rey’s actions had surprised him. At first, he had wondered if he did something to upset her again, but she didn’t seem angry with him. He chalked it up to her just not being in the mood. Though even that seemed odd. She certainly seemed to be in the mood when she had grabbed him through his pants. She had never started something with him only to abruptly stop it. But if she hadn’t been in the mood, then it wasn’t his place to question her.

Rey was laughing at something Poe had said as he approached them with his food. She looked up and smiled at him as he got closer. Some of his worries vanished when he saw her eyes light up. She was still looking at him the same way. He took that as a good sign and sat in his usual place next to her.

“Hi,” Rey said to him when he sat down.

“Hi,” Finn replied. He couldn’t help it; he was staring at her mouth. He always wanted to kiss Rey, but after last night, the urge was even stronger.

“Hi, Poe, how is your day going?” Poe said pointedly. Finn and Rey turned to look at him. He was raising an eyebrow at them. “I know it’s been rough lately, training all the new pilots. Please, let me listen to all your frustrations, Poe.”

Finn chuckled. “Rough day, huh?”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Poe said. “I’d have better luck training you as a pilot than some of these new guys.”

“No thanks,” Finn said. “I’ll stick to the command center.”

“No interest in piloting at all?” Rey asked him.

“I’ll leave that to you two,” Finn said, turning his attention to his food. “Besides, you need someone to shoot. Now for that, I’m your guy.”

Rey bit her lip and her gaze lowered to his mouth. “You’re right,” she said. “Your aim is _fantastic_.”

Finn raised his eyebrows, the suggestion not escaping his notice. Rey gave him a small smile, and he suddenly felt her hand on his knee. Finn shifted. Whatever reservations Rey had been having the previous night seemed to be gone. He tried to keep his focus on his food.

Poe didn’t seem to notice anything. “Well, I need to talk to the general about this,” he said. “I don’t see how I got stuck with training new recruits.”

“You’re the best pilot we have, Poe,” Rey said. “Have you forgotten?”

“No, and I never will. But that doesn’t make me the best teacher.”

As Poe talked, Finn felt Rey’s hand move higher up his leg. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Rey was never so forward in public. Both of them had decided they didn’t want to be inappropriate so they wouldn’t showcase their relationship. Rey must have forgotten that, and Finn was starting to feel himself grow hard in his pants as her hand worked its way up.

“I’d offer to help you out, but I’d be no better,” Rey said. She was giving nothing about what she was doing underneath the table away. “I taught myself to fly. Wouldn’t know how to teach anyone else.”

“I’ve gotta recruit Jessika to help me,” Poe said, taking a bite of his food. “She’s better with this kind of thing than me.”

“Just be patient with them,” Finn said. “Not even you became a great pilot over ni—” Finn stopped speaking and gasped. Rey had just grabbed him through his pants under the table and Finn was having a hard time controlling himself now. He tried to cover this by coughing, as if some food caught in his throat was what made him abruptly stop talking.

“You okay, buddy?” Poe asked him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Finn got out. Rey’s hand was still on him. “Just some food in my throat.”

“Okay, well, I should be heading back,” Poe said. He finished the last sip of his drink before he stood up from the table. “I gotta get back to the wannabe pilots. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Right. Later,” Finn said. He hoped Poe couldn’t hear the strain in his voice.

“Bye, Poe,” Rey said with a smile.

Poe smiled at them and turned around to head out of the cafeteria. Finn waited until he was a safe distance away before he turned to speak to Rey.

“Rey, what was that?” he asked quietly.

Rey looked at him questioningly. “What was what?”

Finn glanced down at her hand, still holding him through his pants, and back up at her face. She followed his gaze and looked at her hand.

“Oh, that,” she said and chuckled. She brought her hand away from him. Finn let out a breath.

“Yes, _that_ ,” he said. “And here I thought you weren’t in the mood.”

Rey smirked. “Well, you certainly are.”

“We’re in the middle of the cafeteria, Rey,” Finn said, making a point of glancing around them at all the people.

“Then let me walk you back to the command center,” Rey said quietly, a suggestive tone in her voice.

Finn looked at her. He still couldn’t put his finger on why she was acting this way. He wasn’t exactly complaining, but it was a complete shift from what had happened the night before. After a moment, he nodded at her and they got up from their table, dumping their trays as they left the cafeteria.

They walked together in silence, but when they came up on a storage closet, Rey grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. She opened it and backed inside, pulling him with her. They had fooled around in storage closets before, so this was nothing new. But Finn’s mind was still reeling as he tried to understand Rey’s behavior.

He didn’t have time to think on it as Rey shut the door behind him and crashed her mouth into his. Finn responded immediately. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her closer. Her lips were soft yet demanding. She nudged his lips open, and her tongue conquered his mouth, he gladly let her. Finn held her tighter to him as he pushed her towards the wall of the closet. She groaned when her back hit the wall. The sound did something to him, as it always did. His hands started roaming over her body. He took her breasts in his hands and he heard her moan again. Her nails were digging into his shoulders.

Finn’s lips left her mouth and went to her neck, licking and sucking at the skin there as she brought her hands up to his hair and held him there. Without thinking, Finn moved his hands down to her thighs and lifted her up. She quickly responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. The hardness in his pants that she had brought about in the cafeteria was now pressed into the place he wanted it most. He pressed himself harder against her so he knew she could feel him and both of them groaned at the feeling of it. Finn’s lips returned to hers and she responded hungrily. He felt her hands running up and down his chest, her every touch igniting a flame inside him.

He couldn’t have her here. This was a storage closet and someone could walk in at any moment. But any reservations he may have had flew from his mind as his hands went to his belt and he worked to free himself from his pants.

That was when he felt Rey’s hands on his and heard her voice. “Finn, stop.”

Finn looked up at her, surprised. She was staring at him, and though she was panting. He could tell her words were serious. He brought his hands to her thighs again so he could set her down.

Rey tried to adjust her clothes. She was still breathing hard. “Not in here,” she said. Then she opened the door to the storage closet and left, closing the door behind her.

Finn was once again left alone, hard and unsatisfied.

*****

The next few days were more of the same. Finn could not figure out why Rey was acting the way she was. Whenever she could, she was all over him, grabbing him through his clothes and consuming him with her mouth, and then she would be gone with no explanation before either of them were finished. Part of Finn wondered if she didn’t want him anymore, or if he had dome something to hurt her, but none of that made sense. Rey didn’t exactly hide it when she was angry with him. He learned that with the Connix situation. And if it was because she didn’t want him anymore, then he wasn’t sure why she seemed to want to get him hard at every opportunity. It was starting to get frustrating. He respected Rey’s boundaries, but he didn’t know why she kept getting things started with him only to leave him without any fulfillment. He was growing tired of it.

Finn was walking her back to her room tonight after dinner. She was talking idly of the Falcon’s latest damage, and of the hours she and Chewie had to put in to get it fixed that day. Finn was having a hard time focusing on her words when they were getting closer and closer to her room.

When they reached her door, Rey turned to look at him and he tried to read her face. She had stopped talking and was now just looking at him, and she wasn’t turning to unlock her door. Finn picked up on this signal and took a step forward to kiss her. He felt her smile against his mouth, and felt some relief. She still wanted him. His mouth moved on hers as he pushed her back against her door. His tongue entered her mouth and she let out a moan. Finn’s hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer to him. Rey’s hands were around his neck, holding him close.

Finn was doing his best not to release himself from his pants and take her against her bedroom door. He peppered kisses along her jaw and down her throat, her moans spurring him on.

“Finn…” His named slipped from her lips.

Finn immediately covered her mouth with his again. He was worried she would tell him to stop, and he didn’t want to stop.

Rey said something against his mouth, though Finn couldn’t understand it. He didn’t want to hear it, but still, he pulled his mouth away from hers, latching his lips to her throat again.

“Not tonight, Finn,” Rey said, but it was barely audible. She didn’t sound sure of herself.

“Why _not_?” Finn asked. He gripped her hips tighter, and pushed himself into her just a little bit harder. She let out a gasp. He kissed her again. He couldn’t understand her. She was telling him yes in every way. Her hands were holding him closer, not pushing him away.

“I just—” Rey said against his mouth. He pulled away again. “Not tonight.”

Finn tilted his head back so he could look at her properly. Her breathing was heavy, and she was looking at him like she wanted him. He wanted to ask her why again, but he had a feeling he would just get the same answer. Slowly, he took his hands off of her hips and backed away from her. Rey let out a breath before turning around and punching her passcode into her door. When it opened she stepped inside and turned around to look at him again.

“Goodnight Finn,” she said, and her door slid closed.

Finn was left staring at her closed door, dumbfounded. She had left him alone again and he was once again at a loss. She had been looking at him like she wanted him yet she still shut the door in his face.

He cursed under his breath and headed further down the hallway to his own room. When he reached his door, he unlocked it and entered, shutting the door behind him. He immediately freed himself from his pants and stroked himself. Rey had left him without letting him finish yet again, and he’d had to tend to his own needs more than once because of it. He sat on his bed and thought of her as he touched himself. He thought of her hands on his body, the feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist, the look she had in her eyes whenever he was inside of her.

Finn sighed and moaned as these thoughts ran through his mind. He moaned her name as he felt himself approaching his release. He thought of her body beneath him, the noises she made when he kissed her neck, the feeling of her breasts under his hands. Rey was the only person he had ever wanted in this way, and she didn’t even seem like she wanted him anymore. He was starting to lose his patience. He wasn’t sure if she could take it if she left him high and dry again.

Finn gasped and his head fell back as his orgasm overtook him. As he came back down, his mind was still on Rey. He knew she still wanted him, but maybe he needed to remind her why.

*****

Down the hall, unbeknownst to Finn, Rey was tending to her own needs, her fingers rubbing frantically at herself as she moaned Finn’s name.

*****

Rey was finishing up her repairs on the Falcon. She had told Chewie to go a little while earlier. She could finish the repairs on her own. It was past dinner, and people were starting to head back to their rooms for the night. Rey just needed to finish before she joined them.

She hadn’t seen Finn all day. She wondered if he was angry with her over what had happened the night before, and over the last few days. She couldn’t really blame him if he was. Part of her felt bad about what she was doing, but she was still hoping to get the results she wanted. She almost gave in to him the night before, when she felt his tight grip on her hips and his insistent mouth on her neck. It was close, but his insistence had been what made her deny him, maybe that would finally clue him in to what she wanted.

She was finished with her repairs. She was packing up her tools when she heard footsteps coming from above her.

“Chewie, is that you?” she called up from the engine room. She began standing up so she could poke her head out. “I’m all finished here, you don’t have to—” When she looked out from the floor, Finn was standing there, a few feet away, and he was looking at her.

“Oh, Finn,” she said in surprise. She reached down to pick up her tools and set them outside the engine room. “I thought you were Chewie.”

Finn raised his eyebrows at her. “You said you were finished?”

“Yeah,” Rey pulled herself up so she was on the main floor. She reached over to pull the floor panel back over the engine room. Finn didn’t say anything. He just watched her. When she had it covered, she picked up the tools and stood up before setting them on the table. She turned to face Finn again.

Finn studied her for a moment before he took a step closer. “What exactly are you doing, Rey?” he asked.

Rey knew what he was talking about, but still, she played dumb. “My job.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said. He took another step towards her.

Rey swallowed and looked him over. “What do you think I’m doing?” she asked in a quiet voice.

“I think you’re playing with me,” he said in a low voice. He was close to her now. “I think you’re teasing me.” He reached out and put his hand on her waist before pulling her against him. “I don’t like being teased, Rey.” He slowly began walking her backwards towards the wall.

“Then do something about it,” Rey said as her back hit the wall. She was baiting him, she knew, but the look on Finn’s face was telling her that her plan had worked, and she was about to get what she wanted.

“You want this?” he asked her.

Rey nodded. “ _Yes_.”

His reaction was instantaneous. His mouth came down on hers hard. They had kissed many times, but she could feel the urgency from him. He pried her lips open with his tongue and delved in. Rey gladly let him in. But when Rey’s hands went to touch his chest as she always did, she felt his hands at her wrists. He pulled them away and pinned her arms on either side of her head. His grip was tight, and Rey didn’t fight against it. She let him have the control. His lips were at her neck, trailing harsh kisses down her neck. Usually, he didn’t leave marks, but Rey could tell that he wanted to mark her, and she couldn’t find the will to complain. He nudged his knee in between her legs, adding friction where she needed it most. Moans escaped her lips as she let him have his way with her. She remembered then why she had suffered through rejecting him the last few days. She wanted him to touch her like this. She wanted him to touch her without his usual gentleness.

His hands left her wrists and he dropped to his knees. Rey watched him, dazed and overwhelmed.

“I want to taste you,” Finn groaned out as he pulled down her pants and underwear. When they hit the floor Rey kicked them away from her. She was already wet and ready. His mouth came down on her. Rey threw her head back and moaned, her head hitting the wall as she did. His tongue teased her clit as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She hadn’t been prepared for that and she gasped. His fingers pumped in and out of her, hitting that spot that always made her moan. Her legs were trembling and she knew that she’d soon have trouble standing.

“Finn…” she moaned out as she grasped onto his hair, encouraging him to keep going and trying to keep her self up right. She heard him moan as she pulled harder on his hair. She could tell she was getting close, that pressure was building inside of her as Finn’s tongue and fingers pleasured her. She was close to the edge.

Suddenly, just as she was about to reach her climax, Finn pulled away. Rey made a confused, pained noise in protest.

“Not yet, Rey,” Finn breathed as he stood back up to face her. There was a small smirk on his face.

Rey looked at him in surprise. He had never done that before. Brought her so close to her orgasm and then denying it. It confused her, but then she realized why he did it. That was exactly what she had been doing to him for the past few days.

Finn brought his mouth back down on hers. His hands went to her shirt, and Rey thought he was going to pull it off of her before she heard the sound of ripping fabric. He tore her shirt right down the middle and pulled it off of her without taking his lips off of hers. That somehow only made her wetter, as she was reminded of his strength. She realized that she was naked and he was still fully clothed. She wanted him naked too, wanted the feeling of his skin underneath her fingers, but she was still letting him have the control.

His lips left hers and moved down her chest, licking and sucking at her skin. He planted kisses across her breasts and cupped them in his hands. Rey moaned at the feeling of his large hands on her.

Rey glanced at the table a few feet away from him. “Finn, should we—the table?” she got out.

“No,” Finn groaned into her neck. “I want you here.”

The authoritative tone to his voice lit a fire in her belly. She had no problem, in that moment, remembering that he was a soldier.

Finn finally reached down and tugged his shirt off. Rey’s eyes took him in hungrily, and she looked at him, a question in her eyes, wanting to know if it was okay to touch him. He gave her a nod, and her hands descended on him, grabbing his strong arms and shoulders, loving the feeling of his hard body.

She heard him as he unbuckled his belt, a metallic sound that only excited her more. He freed himself of his pants, and then he stepped closer to her. She could feel him hot against her naked thigh. His hands were gripping her hips.

“Are you going to ask me to stop?” Finn asked her. He was trying to keep himself together. Rey heard the shakiness in his voice.

She shook her head. “No.”

One of his hands left her hips suddenly, reaching down to cup the back of her knee. He hooked it over his hip. Now only one of her legs was still on the floor. Finn brought himself closer. She could feel the tip of him at her entrance and gasped.

“Tell me what you want, Rey,” he said.

He was so close she could cry from the frustration of it. “I want you inside of me.”

Finally, he pushed himself until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Rey cried out from the sensation. The last few days had been difficult without him, having to tend to her own needs. The feeling of him back inside of her was a relief. His grip on her hips was so tight she was sure it would bruise.

After a moment of adjustment, Finn began to move inside of her. His eyes locked onto hers, like he wanted to remember this moment.

Rey was struggling to keep her footing with only one foot still on the floor. Feeling this, Finn reached down and hiked up her other leg around his waist. Now she was completely wrapped around him. She clung to his back, her nails digging into his strong shoulders, all the while keeping her eyes on his.

Finn pounded into her, the frustration of last few days without her all crashing over him. Rey arched her back and was able to push into him just slightly and change the angle. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her back, gripping her tightly. Rey brought her hands to his hair again, pulling at him, encouraging him on. The look on his face bringing her closer to her climax. She tightened her legs around him, wanting to finish, wanting the pleasure to crash over her.

Rey unraveled first, staring into his eyes and letting out a sharp moan as her orgasm overcame her. Finn kept his eyes on her as she came; taking in the moment, seeing the pleasure he could bring her. He thrust into her only once more before he followed, spilling himself deep inside of her. He grunted as he came, a sound Rey was sure she would never grow tired of.

They stared at each other in a long moment in the aftermath before Finn finally set her down. When he released her, her shaking legs wouldn’t support her weight. Not taking his eyes off her, Finn lifted her into his arms, one hand under her knees and the other at her back. He walked with her in his arms to the sitting area on the Falcon and sat down with her on his lap.

She cuddled against his shoulder, wanting to feel his skin on hers. His hand was rubbing circles on her back.

Rey turned her face into his chest and planted a kiss there. “I really liked that.”

Finn looked down at her, trying to read her face. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Rey chuckled. “Wasn’t it obvious?” She recalled her loud moaning from only minutes earlier.

“I just…” Finn’s hand brushed over her hips. There were red marks there from where he had gripped her. “I didn’t know that was something you would like.”

Rey looked up at him. “You can touch me however you want, Finn,” she said. “I won’t break.”

“I know you won’t.” Finn planted a kiss on her forehead and looked back into her eyes. “But I guess I needed to be reminded of that.”

“So you forgive me for the last few days?” Rey asked. She knew he wasn’t happy about that.

“I forgive you,” Finn said, and a smile was creeping up on his lips. “Besides, it’ll be fun to get even with you.”

Rey laughed, feeling triumphant. She planted a kiss on his lips. Finn may try to get even with her, but it was worth it.


End file.
